The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica ‘Minneiska’, referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Minneiska’.
‘Minneiska’ was selected for its unique a combination of fruit traits. Of particular importance is its early ripening season, its very crisp and juicy texture, and its unusually long storage life for an early ripening variety. The crisp and juicy texture is maintained during storage.
‘Minneiska’ was discovered in 1999 as a seedling tree by the inventors as Tree 46 in Row 23 of Block 86 at Excelsior, Minn. The new apple tree arose from a cross designated AE 8808 made in 1988 between female parent ‘Honeycrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197) and male parent ‘Minnewashta’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,367).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by means of budding and grafting by the inventors in Excelsior, Minn. The asexually propagated trees of ‘Minneiska’ have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.